


Sa dansam

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance, Talking, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la lunga guerra, il castello degli Schwarzschild è ormai abbandonato. La sala da ballo, ormai vecchia e polverosa, fa rivivere ricordi piacevoli e dolorosi ad una Carbuncle in cerca di pace; tuttavia, quando Dreizehn si presenta a lei, è il momento di andare avanti e creare un ricordo personale di quel luogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa dansam

Il castello degli Schwarzschild, così antico e fornito di mura resistenti, dall'esterno estremamente semplice e dall'interno lussuoso, quella sera era deserto.

La sala da ballo era immersa nell'oscurità, l'unica luce era quella della luna crescente che proveniva dalle vetrate che si aprivano su dei balconi dai quali si poteva godere della splendida vista che dava sulla verde valle rigogliosa che tante guerre aveva visto in passato. Il tappeto cremisi che copriva le mattonelle d'alabastro era impolverato e liso, ma il luccichio delle lampade dorate che sembravano come fiori che sbocciano alle pareti rendeva l'atmosfera un po' meno deprimente. I mobili, persino il grande pianoforte che troneggiava al centro della stanza, erano stati tutti rimossi; alla parete più lontana dall'entrata, invece, una volta si ergeva il trono del re, adesso assente, così che quella parte di pavimento rialzata da qualche gradino sembrasse curiosa, senza senso.

Quello era uno dei pochi luoghi del castello che non avesse conosciuto guerra o lotte, ma era stata la stanza in cui, ormai molti decenni prima, Dreizehn Schwarzschild, profondamente disperato dopo la morte di Rosalie, aveva deciso di ardere alla luce del giorno, lasciandosi alle spalle un figlio affidato prontamente ai fedeli alleati, ed una nipote che aveva stoicamente continuato a combattere per il regno.

Alla fine, la guerra era finita e le perdite erano state innumerevoli.

Justice, così simile a suo padre, eppure così poco avvezzo alla monarchia, aveva deciso di lasciare ancora una volta il regno ai quattro cavalieri che avevano sostenuto lui e persino suo padre, preferendo tornare per qualche tempo nella foresta, in compagnia di quei licantropi che l'avevano trattato come uno di loro. Dreizehn, incredibilmente, era tornato.

Carbuncle, passeggiando a piedi nudi sul vecchio tappeto, faticava ancora a crederci: un giorno, mentre faceva il solito giro di ricognizione per controllare che non ci fossero problemi nella parte ovest del regno, se l'era trovato davanti; aveva i capelli grigi e spenti, le labbra sottili e disidratate, il corpo intero deperito da un digiuno che andava avanti da secoli. Non si erano detti molto, ma lei le aveva offerto il polso a cui abbeverarsi, senza fare molte domande; lui, dal canto suo, si era inginocchiato e l'aveva morsa senza tante cerimonie, bevendo a lungo... e, poco prima di lasciarla, ormai con il suo solito aspetto di giovane uomo dai capelli corvini, le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato. Quando, tuttavia, era un mistero.

Dahlie e Quandel erano ancora vivi, dopotutto, e felici, orgogliosi di ciò che lei era riuscita a fare: combattere e vincere, regnare da sola e senza alcuna esperienza, sconfiggere eserciti malvagi e tuttavia cadere vittima di un piano ben architettato, fortunatamente salvata in tempo dallo stesso Justice, che forse per lei aveva iniziato a nutrire qualcosa di più, pur mantenendo un certo riserbo ed il proposito di salvare Blanche, la sua amata.

Ripensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto continuava a far sentire Carbuncle vecchia, sebbene il termine che più dovrebbe confarsi ad un vampiro sia 'antico', a causa della loro immortalità; lei, che mai era stata umana, iniziava a comprendere come i mortali potessero avvertire la vecchiaia – Wilderness aveva riso e le aveva fatto presente che lei era ancora un dolce fiore e che il concetto di vecchiaia è solo sinonimo di saggezza... o stanchezza mentale; prima di partire per tornare al suo caro deserto, le aveva assicurato che una buona dose di pace le avrebbe fatto bene e l'avrebbe aiutata a scendere a patti con ciò che aveva dovuto affrontare.

Prendendo per buone le sue parole, Carbuncle si era messa in viaggio ed era arrivata al castello deserto, dove aveva intenzione di passare quella notte e il giorno seguente, ripartendo non appena fosse giunto il crepuscolo. Ripercorrendo i pochi ricordi felici di un'infanzia che custodiva gelosamente, era arrivata fino alla sala da ballo, dove sapeva che i suoi genitori avevano danzato insieme per la prima volta: immaginò sua madre, con quel suo carattere forte, cedere per una volta alle avances di quello che sarebbe divenuto suo marito; lì, fermandosi al centro della sala, pensò che quello doveva essere stato il posto in cui i suoi genitori avevano ballato e si erano innamorati sotto gli occhi di tutti – Dahlie continuava a ripetere quanto fosse stata magica quella notte.

Carbuncle, che mai aveva ballato tra le braccia di qualcuno, desiderò con tutta se stessa poter superare ciò che era stato. Wilderness aveva ragione, ripensare al passato era ciò che la stava stancando.

Gettando un'occhiata alle vetrate chiuse e impolverate, le si strinse il cuore al pensiero che quello fosse il luogo in cui Dreizehn aveva deciso di farla finita: lo amava ancora nonostante tutto, pur comprendendo che il suo sentimento non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato. Nel suo vestito leggero, nell'aria notturna di un'estate particolarmente calda, ricordò dell'unica volta in cui aveva piroettato, da bambina, tra le braccia dell'uomo che era riapparso misteriosamente e le aveva spiegato ben poco, accettando tuttavia il suo sangue: i suoi genitori l'avevano abbandonata da poche settimane e lei sembrava inconsolabile; a sorpresa, il re di quei tempi l'aveva sollevata e le aveva chiesto di ballare. Ingenuamente, lei aveva risposto che non sapeva farlo... e Dreizehn, con sua somma sorpresa, l'aveva fatta piroettare: quella era stata l'unica volta, in vita sua, in cui poteva dire di aver danzato.

Non avrebbe saputo indicare il momento in cui i suoi sentimenti per il tredicesimo re erano sbocciati, ma aveva sempre saputo che quel genere di interesse non avrebbe mai portato a nulla di buono; col senno di poi, poteva asserire di non aver avuto tutti i torti a pensarlo. Probabilmente, da adolescente, era stata poco cauta a nascondere ciò che desiderava, ma Dreizehn non aveva mai fatto cenno a nulla: persino in quel momento, Carbuncle si chiedeva come avrebbe mai potuto reagire lui, se lei fosse stata abbastanza sfacciata da confessarsi.

Se avesse deciso di farlo prima di Rosalie...

No, probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

Ad un tratto, qualcosa dell'aria si mosse. Carbuncle, ormai fin troppo abituata ad acuire i sensi quando qualcosa non le sembrava procedere regolarmente, si concentrò sulla presenza che riusciva ad avvertire: fermo sull'uscio, forse con una mano poggiata sullo stipite? Le porte d'ebano pesante erano state rimosse ormai molti anni prima. Il respiro che sentiva era familiare, era lo stesso che, nell'infanzia, l'aveva tante volte cullata verso il sonno...

“Non dovresti essere qui.” Mormorò, non riuscendo a dissimulare l'incertezza che le fece tremare appena la voce.

“Non dovrei?”

“Non è più il tuo maniero, tredicesimo re.”

Passi felpati che si avvicinavano a lei ad arcate non indifferenti; velocemente, l'altro si era fatto strada, fermandosi tuttavia a qualche metro di distanza.

“Non sono più re.”

“Lo so.”

“Anche tu non dovresti essere qui, Carbuncle...”

La nota dolce con cui Dreizehn aveva pronunciato il suo nome la emozionò oltre il dovuto, come se mai fosse morto abbandonandola, come se mai le avesse preferito un'altra donna. Ignorò il battito furioso del proprio cuore, l'emozione che le riempiva il petto, per voltarsi: lì, nel suo vestito leggero, alla luce della luna, sapeva di risultare una presenza quasi eterea, se non fosse stato per i suoi capelli di quel rosso fuoco, ormai sciolti in morbide onde sulle spalle.

“Justice mi ha invitato ad usare il castello come rifugio.”

“Rifugio da cosa?”

“Dai pensieri. Anche se devo ammettere che passeggiare per i corridoi, per le stanze, non mi aiuta affatto: continuo a pensare e rivivere il passato.”

“Vuoi liberarti dei tuoi ricordi?”

“Se fosse possibile, Dreizehn... perché no.”

Dreizehn non sembrava affatto cambiato: la sua pelle era candida come al solito, spiccando al di sotto dei capelli corvini e lisci, mentre le sue labbra erano tornate al solito rosa, non più macchiate di rosso sangue. Il vestito che indossava era liso, con uno strappo sulla parte sinistra del petto che lasciava intravedere il tatuaggio che segnava la sua appartenenza alla cavalleria speciale – Carbuncle pensò che era bello proprio come se lo ricordava, sebbene le rughe pensose sulla sua fronte fossero, adesso, distese.

“Non è possibile.”

“Chi meglio di te potrebbe saperlo?”

“Carbuncle...”

“Non sono arrabbiata per quello. Avevi i tuoi buoni motivi.”

“Abbandonare un figlio ed una nipote...”

“Per superare il trauma d'aver perso Rosalie.”

Il tredicesimo re scosse il capo, indugiando nel proseguire: “È morta per dare alla luce mio figlio, che mi sentissi in colpa era il minimo.”

“Lo so.”

“Il mio sacrificio è stato necessario, se Justice non avesse posseduto i miei poteri... sarebbe morto.”

“So anche questo.”

“Il punto è... cercare di cancellare gli eventi negativi porta solo ad altra negatività: col senno di poi, ho imparato che elaborare il lutto e l'abbandono può solo farci crescere. Ho avuto molto tempo per riflettere, da quel momento in cui Justice ha deciso di risvegliarmi...”

“Dunque, ha funzionato...”

“Il processo di rinascita è durato più del previsto.”

Carbuncle mosse pochi passi verso il vampiro che la stava scrutando, le braccia lungo i fianchi, senza gesticolare: pur avendo l'apparenza rilassata, le sue parole sembravano cariche di una stanchezza che lei ben conosceva. Si fermò senza chiudere la distanza tra loro, tuttavia, e replicò: “Hai già parlato con Justice?”

“Non ho fatto altro, da quel giorno in cui mi hai nutrito.”

“E...?”

“Com'è logico, si sente più parte della tribù di licantropi che della famiglia reale. Non mi stupisce, ma... ho avuto modo di portarlo a riflettere sui propri doveri.”

Dreizehn, finalmente, annullò lo spazio tra loro e le prese le mani, portandosele alle labbra per posare un bacio su ogni nocca, gentilmente, aggiungendo a mezza voce: “Mi sei mancata molto.”

“Mi insegneresti a danzare?”

“Non ti sono mancato?”

“Molto, ma immagino che tu lo sappia, che tu mi conosca più di quanto possa immaginare.”

“Vuoi affrontare subito l'argomento?”

Lei fece ancora un passo in avanti, chiudendo la distanza tra di loro per poter incrociare i loro sguardi. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato il caso, ma parlarne non avrebbe forse contribuito a quell'elaborazione di cui l'altro aveva parlato? Dopo anni, tuttavia, quella vicinanza la emozionava e la spingeva a desiderare di potersi rifugiare tra quelle braccia forti, lasciandosi andare senza alcuna vergogna ad un bacio che desiderava da decenni. “Quale dei tanti?” si limitò a chiedergli, ostentando una calma che non percepiva come sua.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo, continui a nasconderlo?”

“Non ha senso professare amore nei confronti di qualcuno che non ha i mezzi per accettarlo.”

“Pensi che io non abbia i mezzi?”

“No, penso semplicemente che non ci sia speranza.”

“Carbuncle...”

“Anche se tu fossi disposto ad accettare quel che provo, cosa che non accadrà mai, saremmo due reietti. La gente di questo regno non vede di buon occhio un vecchio re tornato inaspettatamente in vita che decide di dare una possibilità a sua nipote; inoltre, i miei genitori e Justice potrebbero non apprezzare.”

“E se andassimo altrove, in una terra lontana?”

Carbuncle immaginò luoghi distanti di cui aveva letto sui libri, incantevoli boschi fitti e privi di corruzione, una terra in cui il fischio del vento tra le fronde era musica ed il cui cielo sembrava mutare velocemente; si vide accanto a Dreizehn, mano nella mano, mentre salivano su per una collina al crepuscolo, per poter ammirare le verdi valli ed il fiume che le percorreva, uno accanto all'altra, parlando del futuro – un futuro insieme. L'impatto di quella fantasia fu così forte da toglierle qualsiasi parola di bocca.

“Ci sono molti posti in cui non siamo mai stati.” Rincarò lui, carezzandole dolcemente il dorso di una mano.

“Stai cercando di farti perdonare?”

“No.”

“Come ho già detto, non ha senso professarti amore; perché dovresti comportarti così, se non per chiedermi perdono?”

“Sciocca...”

Ed effettivamente, lei si sentì non poco sciocca quando Dreizehn la abbracciò con trasporto: timidamente, lei ricambiò, poggiando le mani sulla schiena larga dell'altro, inspirando a fondo quel suo odore tipico che, dopo decenni, avrebbe comunque riconosciuto senza dubitare.

“Ho avuto molto tempo per elaborare... e per capire. Se non avessi intenzione di ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti, non sarei qui.”

“Non sarà facile...”

“Lo è mai stato?”

“Con te, Dreizehn? Mai.”

“Lo so...”

Carbuncle non avrebbe saputo affermare chi si fosse mosso per primo, ma ebbe la certezza che la sensazione delle labbra di Dreizehn, così morbide e calde, sulle sue era tutto ciò che le bastava per poter calmare il fremito emozionato che le rendeva le ginocchia deboli.

“Dahlie mi ucciderà.”

Ridendo, lei annuì e, divertita, spiegò brevemente: “Voleva che avessi una storia con Wilderness.”

“Ti è toccato il vecchio re, ti senti sfortunata?”

“No, anzi... mi sento enormemente fortunata! Insegnami a danzare, voglio dei bei ricordi di questa sala...”

“Ti amo molto, Carbuncle, lo sai?”

 


End file.
